Valentines Day
It was a cold, February morning. Snow gently landed on the ground, coating it a milky white. The sun glistened of of the snow, causing it to look sparkly. Kira and Drace were driving along the road. Kira had asked her boss for the day off, and had finally dropped the kids off at school. They had just dropped Kaddie off at her High School. As they pulled into the driveway, Drace got out. He started to loose his balance, and fell down. "Are you alright!?" Kira said, mostly laughter in her voice. She slid over to him, and took his hand, which helped him up. "I thought you couldn't skate," Drace asked the little annoying girl known as his wife. "Only in skates," the girl replied. "Obviously.." Drace said, rubbing the back of his neck with a slight smile "I can't remember if I forgot something.." he said to nobody in particular. "Oh, I bet it's nothing." Kira said, all nervous like. She didn't want Drace to know the date. "Come on, let's get inside." she said, walking inside. "Okay then," Drace said, following her. Kira unzipped her coat, hoping that Drace wouldn't notice she hid all the calendars. Drace looked at Kira. "You okay? You look kind of nervous.." "I'm not nervous. Heh. Nervous. Tis a funny word. Say it, it'll sound like it isn't a real word. Nerrrrrvouuuuuuuus" The girl said, obviously in one of her loopy states. Drace smiled. "I guess.." "I'll be so-ooof..." Kira got cut off, tripping over a table. "We need to get this thing out of the middle of the flloor...." She said, falling over. "You always were tripping over something.." Drace said. "fffFFF" Kira said, seeing a calendar that was still up. She got up, and ran over to it, blocking it from Drace's view. Drace looked at Kira. "You okay..?" he asked. "Heh..heh....I HEAR THE MEATLOAF OVEN BURNER!!"Kira said, running downstairs. She goes into the downstairs washing room, and hides ever so stealthily in a laundry bin. She sits there for about a minute and a half, and slowly lifts up the lid, and squeals in startlement at seeing Drace in front of her. ".... For one, what are you doing?" he asked. "....Just checking to make sure that the..colors...are...on...the top of..the...darks..." Kira said with a failed excuse. "...Seriously.." He said. Kira stayed silent for a moment, and slowly closed the lid again. "Hey, hey.." Drace said, opening the lid. "What have you been up to? It's obvious that your up to something. First, you hide all the calendars. Then, you dump the kids on Willow and Sig." "I'm not up to anything." Kira said, holding a calendar with the "February 14th" date ripped out. Drace looked at the calendar. Kira hugged it close to her chest, making sure he doesn't see the ripped out date. "Really, what are you hiding from me that has something to do with the calendar..?" Drace asked, trying to get the calendar from the silly girl. "Nothiiinnnnggg!" she said, holding the calendar tightly, closing the lid. "Kira..." he said, obviously a little annoyed. "IT'S NOTHING!" Kira said. Drace opened the lid. "Kira, seriously." he said with a slight smile. "Really, it's nothing." Kira said with a nervous smile."It's not nothing if your hiding it from me and over reacting." Drace said. Kira stayed silent. "Well?" Drace asked. Kira stayed silent, hoping that he will leave if she remained silent. "Should I just leave so you can think or something?" Drace asked. Kira nodded slightly, even though Drace couldn't see her. "Okay then.." Drace shrugged and walked off. Kira waited until he was gone,gone and opened the lid slightly, making sure he's gone. "Huh, he should know by now that I don't like Valentine's day that much. I guess my plan was to just hide all the calendars and dump the kids on Sig and Willow. I mean, I love Drace and all, but I don't care much for Valentines Day." she said. Kira walked upstairs, seeing Drace on the couch. She sat next to him, saying "Hi" with a simple "Hiya" back. "Would you mind telling me what's up with all the calendars?" he asked. Kira started stammering. "Uh...Well..I...Uhhh..." She was trying to figure out a way to tell him this. "I just...Didn't want...to..." All of a sudden, (Yes, it's magically 4:00 now.) the kids came running in, all yelling "Happy Valentines day!" handing their parents cards, chocolates, and et cetera. Kammie handed her father a banana, whilst her twin sister handed him a block with a heart on it. Happy V.Day guys!" Kadeice said. "Did ya get anything for mummyo?" she asked. "Obviously." he said with a slight laugh. Skye looked at her mother, smiling. "Did you get us anything...?" "....Uhh...Yeah, yeah I..I did!" Kira said. Only I left them in the garage. I'll go get them." She walked downstairs into the garage. "I hope she got us something good." Katana said. They heard a car engine starting, and they looked out the window, seeing Kira in the car, driving off to the store. "Go figure." Kadeice said. --- Later that day, Kira returned from the store, and handed each kid a large bag of Valentine's toys, chocolates, and et cetera. She ploped down on the couch, obviously exhausted. "Aww, did mummy forget about her babies?" Kadeice said, fake-pouting. She patted Kira's head. "Thankies." Kira mumbled something about 'You're welcome' Skye handed her mother a heart-shapped chocolate and a card, smiling. "There you go!" Kira smiled and took the card and chocolate. "Thankies.." she said. THE. FREAKING. END. Category:~InvaderXeena~'s pages Category:~InvaderXeena~'s Stories Category:Valentine's Day Category:Krace